Ganbare Goemon Anniversary Collection
Ganbare Goemon Anniversary Collection (also known as Mystical Ninja Anniversary Collection) is a compilation package that includes ten selected classic titles from the Ganbare Goemon franchise. The bundle package was released on December 7, 2019 on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Steam and Nintendo Switch. The product is part of Konami's "Anniversary Collection" series, celebrating the company's 50th anniversary, with the other compilations being Arcade Classics Anniversary Collection, Castlevania Anniversary Collection, Contra Anniversary Collection, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Anniversary Collection and Gradius Anniversary Collection. Features All games in the collection have been announced to be enhanced with modern features. The package also includes a bonus e-book packed with new information about the titles, including interviews with the development staff, behind-the-scenes insights and sketches/documents never before revealed to the public. Game List The compilation includes more than sixteen titles overall: sixteen original titles from the'' Ganbare Goemon'' series (with Japanese-only games being translated like Kid Dracula in Castlevania Anniversary Collection). *Mr. Goemon (Arcade, 1986) *Ganbare Goemon: Kakakuri Douchuu (Famicom/MSX2, 1986) *Ganbare Goemon 2 (Famicom, 1989) *Ganbare Goemon Gaiden: Kieta Ogon Kiseru (Famicom, 1990) *The Legend of the Mystical Ninja (SNES, 1991) *Ganbare Goemon: Sarawareta Ebisumaru! (Game Boy, 1991) *Ganbare Goemon Gaiden 2: Tenka no Zaihō (Famicom, 1992) *Ganbare Goemon 2: Kiteretsu Shogun Magginesu (Super Famicom, 1993) *Ganbare Goemon 3: Shishijurokube no Karakuri Maji Gatame (Super Famicom, 1994) *Ganbare Goemon Kirakira Douchuu: Boku ga Dancer ni Natta Wake (Super Famicom, 1995) *Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon (Nintendo 64, 1997) *Goemon's Great Adventure (Nintendo 64, 1998) Physical-Exclusive Games *Ganbare Goemon: Uchū Kaizoku Akogingu (PlayStation, 1996) *Ganbare Goemon: Kuru Nara Koi! Ayashige Ikka no Kuroi Kage (PlayStation, 1998) *Goemon: Mononoke Sugoroku/Goemon: Sugoroku of Mononoke (Nintendo 64, 1999) *Ganbare Goemon: Ōedo Daikaiten (PlayStation, 2001) Development After the popularity of their already-released anniversary collections, Konami announced that they decided to make one more collection based on one of their most popular video game series in Japan: Ganbare Goemon. The original Japanese versions of selected remamining titles, plus Japanese scans from the bonus e-book, were released in a post-launch update on December 12, 2019. A Special Physical release, along with a Complete Series Box Set of the Anime series plus the franchise's OVAs (complete with a Behind the Scenes DVD and a Soundtrack to accompany with) would be released on March 2020. Achievements & Trophies Reception Trivia * TBA Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Ganbare Goemon Category:Konami Category:Single player Category:Multiplayer Category:2019 Category:2019 video games Category:2019 Video Games Category:Compilations Category:Video game compilations Category:Collections Category:Computer Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PC games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Action-adventure Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action-Adventure Video Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Action Games Category:Platformers Category:Platformer Category:Platform games Category:Role-Playing Category:Role-playing video games Category:PS4 Category:E for Everyone Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Mystical Ninja Category:E-rated Games Category:PEGI 7 Category:Nintendo switch games Category:Konami Anniversary Collections Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Sword and Sorcery Category:Science fantasy Category:Comedy video games Category:E10+ Category:Musical video games Category:Science fantasy video games Category:Cooperative video games